The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri W. Bull, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisnics Thyst’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2001 in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘K01-8180-1’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘K01-8753-17’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain in the late Fall of 2001. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in April 2002 in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain and Hillscheid, Germany over a two-year period. ‘Fisnics Thyst’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Apr. 28, 2005 and in Canada on Apr. 20, 2005.